


An Interesting Encounter

by Kysa_Levisaur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Possible smut, Reader and Eren are siblings, Romance, Trust Issues, reader is a loner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kysa_Levisaur/pseuds/Kysa_Levisaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and reader are really close siblings who live together. Reader is convinced she will be alone forever but what happened when she sees an old friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Great

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've written, so sorry if it's a little weird. The first chapter is a little rushed but hopefully I will be able to take more time to make my chapters better. Basically your typical reader x Levi AU fan fiction. I had a bit of trouble deciding if this should be written in third person or first, so let me know if you want to change it.

"I have never understood the world's fascination with that dance," (y/n) said wryly as she stared at the screen in front of them. "It's just so unnerving." She muttered earning a small giggle in response. Her brother, Eren patted her on the head then got up causing (y/n) to fall further into the comfort that was their couch. They lived in a two bedroom apartment together, at least until one of them got the guts to move in with someone else. That someone would most likely be Eren seeing as he was in a steady relationship at the time. (Y/n) wanted the best for her brother and she knew the best was to move in with his lover. But Eren wouldn't have any of it, he didn't want his beloved sister to be alone. Anytime (y/n) would want to be alone, Eren wouldn't have any of it. He took this notion so far that he even decided to get rid of all the locks in the apartment. It had been like this their whole lives and (y/n) reckoned that's how it would stay. Her brother wouldn't let her go until she found a suitable boyfriend by his standards and she didn't see that happening anytime soon (or ever for that matter). 

"Hey," Eren said loudly, breaking (y/n) out of her trance. "We're going to dinner tonight!" He hollered from the kitchen as he started on the mountain of dishes in the sink. 

"We?" (Y/n) raised an eyebrow inquisitively as she heard the water turn off. She looked at the figures shaking their butts on the screen. 

"Yes, you're coming. I'm sure the heck not gonna leave you here alone," He said walking into the other room. "And besides, you'll like my friends. Go change!" He popped his head out of the room at that remark then flashed you a huge smile before closing the door. (Y/n) rolled her eyes, glancing down at her t-shirt and pajama pants. She sighed then pushed herself up off the couch grunting every step of the way. 

'This should be just great' The sarcasm dripped from her thoughts as she wormed her way into her room, wondering what the night had in store for her.

Timeskip

"Hurry up!" Eren said as he smiled politely at the taxi driver, waiting rather impatiently for his sister. She smiled then leaped out into the open pavement in front of them. Her eyes landed on the fancy business before them as her jaw dropped. She was suddenly glad her brother convinced her to take the fancier approach clothing wise. Her heels clacked along the sidewalk all the way inside to the luminous decor within the establishment. 

"Hey guys!" Eren shouted, throwing off the balance of the quiet interior. He grabbed the arm of (y/n) and swiftly dragged her to the large table filled with people. Her eyes scanned the crowd of familiar faces but landed on one in particular. She stared at him with a shocked expression.

"Well are you gonna just stand there looking stupid or are you going to come sit down?" The man said with an annoyed expression, the ghost of a smirk playing on his lips. 

'This night just got a whole lot more interesting' (y/n) thought, not even trying to hide her smile anymore.


	2. Composure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for nervous Levi. Reader is turning on all the charm tonight and it basically drives him crazy. This chapter was a lot less rushed than the last one and is a bit better in my opinion.

(y/n)’s mouth hung open for a split second before realizing she had made a grave error. Her face was in a surprised yet mischievous smirk as her insides flopped around, apparently not caring about the fact she was trying to stay composed. She shut her mouth as quickly as she had opened it as she tried to silence the snickering behind her. She shot a glare to her brother realizing he must have known that the idiot in front of her was going to be here.   
(y/n) cracked her neck and deadpanned her face as she stared blankly at the figure in front of her. He was no other than Levi Ackerman and that son of a bitch was sitting there smugly as graceful as a swan. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the man sitting in front of her, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Throughout the first year of high school they seemed to be around each other a lot, seeing as they had the same group of friends but they never really spoke until their second year. After an extremely strange turn of events involving their mutual friend Hange, the two had come to actually get along and started to hang out. For the rest of high school the pair were almost always together but the two lost touch when they both went off to college. It wasn’t that (y/n) wanted to lose touch but the two of them just didn’t talk. That was until now at least.  
‘Let’s play a game shall we,’ (y/n) thought as they stared at one another. No feature out of place except the one dwindling eyebrow of which she deemed worthy to sit above her other. Everyone else at the table remained silent while they patiently observed the reuniting of old friends. That was until Armin awkwardly cleared his throat trying to break some of the tension. That table was completely full except two chairs obviously meant for Eren and his sister. (y/n) made her way to the empty chair next to Levi seeing as Eren took the initiative to take the other, leaving this as the only plausible option. She never broke eye contact with that man in front of her which made it difficult to clear the obstacle course of a restaurant before her. Somehow using her peripheral vision she managed as the tension in the air laid itself on think while the others subsided into quiet small talk. She and Levi were still trapped in an eye battle, seeing who would look away first.  
“So,” Hange started as she tried to break the tension between the two in front of her. “Isn’t it great we can all be back together again?” She uttered a breathy laugh that seemed more nervous than anything. Hange was sitting across the table from the pair and was hopelessly devoted to getting these two out of their trance. Levi let out a small hum in response at the time (y/n) nodded slightly. “So, Levi how is work going?” Hange was seemingly determined to break the stare the two shared. Finally she was successful as Levi finally turned his head to look at the hopeful woman before him. (y/n) turned her head as well with a small, barely noticeable smirk in her face, somehow saying ‘I won.’  
“Boring as ever. I never should have gotten a job with so much fucking desk work.” He had a bored expression and an even more bored tone of voice. Levi then grabbed the tall glass of some alcoholic beverage (y/n) guessed and proceeded to bring it up to his lips for a long sip. She however wasn’t expecting him to turn his body towards her in one fluid motion. “How about you?” He inquired with a very subtle smirk on his face. If it was anyone else he was asking they probably would have though he was just being friendly but (y/n) knew better. Levi wasn’t a friendly type of guy but then again neither was she, which explains why they got along so well. She knew him all too well and understood that there was some kind of meaning hiding behind his words. He had obviously picked up on the game (y/n) had challenged him to and was determined to win.   
“(y/n) is a voice actor in a bunch of really popular cartoons and anime’s.” Eren interrupted, because he was suddenly paying attention to the conversation. (y/n) rolled her eyes and shot him a good death glare.  
“I can speak for myself, you grapefruit,” She remarked earning a small smile from Levi. “As that dumb fuck said, I voice act. I have to travel a lot which is a pain but all in all it’s fine.” She stated turning back to the raven haired boy beside her. The way her voice sounded was so sensual and sarcastic, it had Levi reeling. It was a surprise to him seeing as he never reeled about anything. He had almost missed the way her words flew out of her mouth without filter yet so much thought behind them. That one statement was enough to send him off the deep end into thoughts he never knew he had.  
Running his hand though his hair he got up in a smooth motion and strode off to the bathroom leaving everyone in the conversation confused. That is, everyone but (y/n). She let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and failed to conceal her mischievous grin any longer. She was going to have a lot fun with this.

Timeskip brought to you by cute, flustered Levi

Once she had talked for a while with everyone at the table and Levi had returned, the waited graced them with his presence, asking what everyone wanted to order. (y/n) was now more aware of her body and expressions. She wanted to toy with her former friend more than anything so she put aside her self-consciousness and went about scheming in her head. That was just the way their relationship was. She also wanted to punish him for not making more of an effort to hang out with her after high school but she mostly just wanted to confuse the hell out of him. She turned on all her charm and went into full mischief mode. Everything she did was done in a sensual manner even a task as simple as talking a drink from her bourbon sitting on the table. She could tell he was looking at her and she tried her best to be the most enticing she could possibly be. The tension was thick between them but (y/n) didn’t know why. They never dated or kissed even but for some reason she just wanted him to want her. She didn’t realized how much of a crush she had on him until this very moment and frankly it scared the shit out of her.   
She had been thinking the entire time about how to get his attention and she was exhausted. She muttered something along to lines of excuse me and proceeded to head towards the bathroom. Splashing some cold water on her face (y/n) silently gave herself a pep talk in the mirror. She also took the opportunity to fix her makeup. She hadn’t done anything too extreme as far as makeup went but that was when she thought it was just Eren’s friends. After making herself look exceedingly better she pushed out the door and was greeted by a familiar figure leaning against the hallway wall.   
“Trying to get a peek into the ladies bathroom,” (y/n) said to her former friend in a teasing manner. “You know that’s not very gentlemanly, especially for a business man such as yourself. People with start thinking you’re a perv or something.” She had completely regained her composure and surprised even herself at how laid back she sounded even though her heart was beating a mile a minute.   
“What the hell do you think you’re doing,” Levi said with an irritated expression on his face. His tone was rough but not in a rude way. “I’m trying to have a nice dinner out with my former friends but all I can think about is you.” He moved towards her in an angry manner. He brought his gaze from its comfortable position on the ground up to her clear (e/c) eyes.   
“That seems like more of your doing than mine,” She lied, her tone going all sorts of directions. Her voice had lost all its composure and was now trembling at his intense gaze. She looked away from his stormy grey blue eyes at the point the wall met the floor suddenly finding it very interesting.   
“Bullshit,” He quietly said before lunging at her in a fluid movement. He pushed her against the wall, his hand on her cheeks as he kissed her almost violently. And just like that, (y/n) was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know if I should make this longer or not but I thought it had a pretty good stopping point. Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments and if you like this story so far. Let me know if there is anything I should change and as always thanks for reading.


	3. Almost Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so sorry. It has been far too long. I could go into the whole thing, but long story short, my computer broke. I had to actually get it fixed and that took a while! Anyways, this is the penultimate chapter in the story, which means second to last. Let me know any suggestions you may have on anything in the story or my writing. As always, thanks.

“Have you ever been I love, (y/n)/” Hange asked causally as the two of them sat upon the rooftop of Hange’s building. It was summer and the two of them were sitting on lawn chairs in their bathing suits, sipping cold drinks as they tried to alleviate the heat from their respective bodies. (y/n) faced her friend, relaxing from her previous position in a way that made the ice in her glass knock against itself in a semi-loud motion.   
“Nope,” (y/n) said, putting more than enough emphasis in the ‘p’. She stared back at the sky, looking through her sun glasses at the otherwise unbearably bright blue void above her. “You?” She murmured, obviously referring to her roof partner. Hange moved her body a little bit, relaxing her posture and leaning back into the comfortable chair.   
“A few times in all my years,” Hange answered jokingly. “Honestly, not in the way people always describe it.” (y/n) raised her eyebrow questioningly, having it barely pop above her sunglasses. “People say it’s like being hit by a truck,” At that remark (y/n) choked on her cold drink a bit in attempts to stifle her laughter. “It just hits you and it’s a wonderful feeling.” Hange smiled throwing back the rest of her lemonade.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

That was (y/n)’s feeling at this moment. She was hit by that glorious truck and in a flash every emotion was heightened. Levi’s lips were on hers and for a split second, everything she had ever knew washed itself away leaving behind the spectacularly strange feeling she hadn’t felt before this very moment. She was surprised to say the least, but only for a moment before returning the kiss. His lips were warmer than she’d expected and intense in every meaning of the word.  
He pulled back, still pinning her against the way with his arms and body, a blatantly obvious smirk adoring his face. (Y/n)’s eyes were closed for a few moments before opening them to the empty space in front of her. He was gone from their small space between the wall and a decorative wooden trellis. (y/n) composed herself quickly, not wanting to be away from the table long enough to be too conspicuous. She smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on her dress and made her way back to the bustling table. Nobody seemed to be suspicious of her return or the fact that Levi was trying to hide his smirk behind his hand.   
He spent the rest of the night toying with her, everything from whispering in her ear to running his hand along her leg under the table. She tried her hardest to get him back, but none of her previous attempts seemed to be working in her favor, at all.   
It finally came to the leaving time and to say (y/n) was relived was the understatement of the century. She kept poking her brother in the arm, trying to get him to hurry up, but it was a futile effort. He was dead set on continuing to blabber and make pointless small talk for what seemed like ages.   
“Hey (y/n), I’m going to Armin’s place for a couple of drinks with the guys, I’ll probably stay the night as well. Would you mind going home without me?” He finally glanced her way after what seemed like hours of torment and poking. (y/n) nodded her head quickly, grabbing her jacket from the chair in front of her. “Don’t take a cab (y/n), it’s not safe at night. Ask someone if they can drive you.” Eren spouted off just as (y/n) was walking towards the door. She stopped dead in her tracks, letting off a large sigh at her brother’s overprotective nature.  
“I’ll drive her, Eren,” An all-too familiar voice said somewhere behind her. Eren muttered out a small ‘thanks’ before a large hand was placed on her shoulder. She winced at the owner of that hand, her heart beating a mile a minute. Of course it had to be him of all people. She started mechanically walking forward, trying her hardest not to think about what was happening. They sauntered over to his seemingly new black Mercedes in no particular haste. (y/n) didn’t think much of anything until she was quickly pulled into the car with brute strength.   
Levi slammed both doors quickly before starting the car and driving off. The engine screamed under his control, on the very edge of speeding.   
“Wow, trying to get rid of me I see. Good to feel loved Levi.” (f/n) tried to be snarky, but her lack of volume and full force voice cracks were not helping the situation. In fact, they were doing the exact opposite, as shown by the becoming smirk on Levi’s face. The tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife and they sat uncomfortably, (y/n) occasionally spouting out the directions to her small apartment.  
“Um, would you maybe want to come in?” They pulled to a stop before her apartment building. Levi unbuckled and jumped out the car, making his answer quite clear and (y/n) knew in that moment, this would be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue or not and what kinds of stuff you want to see in the next chapters. Also who should Eren be dating?


End file.
